The Other Exchange Student/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E6 Star comes down the stairs.png S1E6 Star in her pajamas.png S1E6 Diaz family's surprise party for Star.png S1E6 Star happily excited.png S1E6 I can't believe it!.png S1E6 We've done this every day.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz presents cake.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz's cake with Star's face.png S1E6 Mrs. Diaz reading a poem for Star.png S1E6 Star overcome with emotion.png S1E6 Marco goes to answer the door.png S1E6 Marco answering the door.png S1E6 Gustav appears.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav reunite.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 1.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 2.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 3.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 4.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 5.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 6.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 7.png S1E6 Marco and Gustav's secret handshake 8.png S1E6 Look who it is!.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz see Gustav.png S1E6 Star abandoned.png S1E6 Mr. and Mrs. Diaz hug Gustav.png S1E6 Star says hi to Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav introduces himself.png S1E6 Star listening to Gustav.png S1E6 I was your one and only foreign exchange student.png S1E6 Marco points to wall of pictures.png S1E6 Photo wall of Diazes' exchange students.png S1E6 Gustav holding his backpack.png S1E6 Gustav says he has gifts from Scandinavia.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mrs. Diaz clogs.png S1E6 Marco excited about his gift.png S1E6 Gustav gives Marco Lederhosen Tycoon.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz excited about his gift.png S1E6 Gustav gives Mr. Diaz viking helmet.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz puts on viking helmet.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz drives horns into a wall.png S1E6 Star excited about a gift.png S1E6 I did not know you existed.png S1E6 Star disappointed and left out.png S1E6 I need to fatten you up.png S1E6 Gustav and Diazes go to the kitchen.png S1E6 Star left all alone.png S1E6 Star suspicious, part 1.png S1E6 Gustav mixing a bowl of meat.png S1E6 The danger had just begun.png S1E6 Yuri the polar bear on sinking ice.png S1E6 Gustav about to save Yuri.png S1E6 Gustav tearing his clothes off.png S1E6 Gustav dives into freezing water.png S1E6 Gustav carries Yuri to safety.png S1E6 Yuri's mother hugging Gustav.png S1E6 Diazes amazed by Gustav's story.png S1E6 Star unimpressed meh.png S1E6 Gustav flings meatball at Marco.png S1E6 Marco catches meatball in his mouth.png S1E6 Marco stuffs his mouth with meatballs.png S1E6 Star rises out of her seat.png S1E6 Star acting innocent around Gustav.png S1E6 Star asks Gustav where he's from.png S1E6 How much do you know about Europe?.png S1E6 Star knows Europe is a place.png S1E6 Gustav keeping up appearances.png S1E6 Gustav talks about Scandinavia.png S1E6 Where vikings teach gym class.png S1E6 Everyone has a pet penguin.png S1E6 Too bad, here is your penguin.png S1E6 Gustav flings another meatball.png S1E6 Marco catches another meatball in his mouth.png S1E6 Now me, Gustav!.png S1E6 Star is a little weirded out.png S1E6 Gustav flinging more meatballs.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz catches meatballs with his helmet.png S1E6 Marco and Mr. Diaz excited.png S1E6 Are you sure those are cooked?.png S1E6 Gustav plays meatball hacky-sack.png S1E6 Gustav makes it rain meatballs.png S1E6 Star is very weirded out.png S1E6 Just think, three more weeks of this!.png S1E6 Star is extremely weirded out.png S1E6 Star comes down the stairs again.png S1E6 Star sees another surprise party.png S1E6 Star surprised for another reason.png S1E6 Diaz Family's surprise party for Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav comes down the stairs.png S1E6 Star in complete shock.png S1E6 Diaz family celebrates Gustav.png S1E6 Star left out of the family fun.png S1E6 Star sulks on the couch.png S1E6 Star looks in Gustav's backpack.png S1E6 Scandinavian things in Gustav's bag.png S1E6 Star confused by Gustav's books.png S1E6 Gustav grabs book away from Star.png S1E6 Gustav smiling creepily at Star.png S1E6 Now eat your cake.png S1E6 Mind your own business.png S1E6 Gustav glaring at Star.png S1E6 More cake for everyone!.png S1E6 Star pulls Marco in close.png S1E6 Marco sits next to Star.png S1E6 Star talks about Gustav's belongings.png S1E6 Why would someone need to learn his own language?.png S1E6 Marco skeptical of Star.png S1E6 Meatballs aren't so great.png S1E6 Star casting magic.png S1E6 Marco looks at spider in a top hat.png S1E6 Marco thinks Star is jealous.png S1E6 Gustav about to fling another meatball.png S1E6 Marco catches yet another meatball in his mouth.png S1E6 I hope he never leaves!.png S1E6 Star looking at Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav force-feeds cake to Mrs. Diaz.png S1E6 Star shuddering.png S1E6 Star suspicious, part 2.png Star spying on Gustav.png S1E6 Star taking picture of Gustav.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav in the garage.png S1E6 Gustav brandishing an axe.png S1E6 Gustav packs axe in his backpack.png S1E6 Star sticks photo to her wall.png S1E6 Gustav making trays of meatballs.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav with binoculars.png S1E6 Buff Frog spies on Star.png S1E6 Star and Buff Frog notice each other.png S1E6 Star sticks paper to her wall.png S1E6 Gustav measures Diazes in their sleep.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav as he takes measurements.png S1E6 Star's wall of theories builds up.png S1E6 Marco outside Star's room.png S1E6 Star grabs Marco by the collar.png S1E6 Star pins Marco to a wall.png S1E6 Star's wall of Gustav theories.png S1E6 Star looking unhinged.png S1E6 Marco freaked out by Star.png S1E6 Star acting crazy.png S1E6 Marco incredulous.png S1E6 His stories don't add up, Marco.png S1E6 What the heck is a polar bear?.png S1E6 Star mentions Gustav's phone calls.png S1E6 He's up to something terrible!.png S1E6 You have lost your mind.png S1E6 If you find it.png S1E6 We're meeting Gustav for a picnic.png S1E6 Where no one can hear you scream.png S1E6 With enjoyment!.png S1E6 Star suspicious, part 3.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav and Mrs. Diaz.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav's phone and the Diazes.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav making meatballs.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav's warning.png S1E6 Star thinks about meatballs and Marco.png S1E6 Star thinks about Gustav and penguins.png S1E6 Star thinks about Diazes as meatballs.png S1E6 Star thinks about fattening Diaz meatballs.png S1E6 Star screams in horror.png S1E6 They ARE the picnic!.png S1E6 Star hears the minivan starting outside.png S1E6 Marco gets into the minivan.png S1E6 Star screams "wait!".png S1E6 Star on the house's front porch.png S1E6 The minivan drives away.png S1E6 Star readies her magic wand.png S1E6 Bunny Rabbit Blast.png S1E6 Star rockets toward the car.png S1E6 Star lands on top of the car.png S1E6 Star makes a rainbow seatbelt.png S1E6 You're all going to die!.png S1E6 Diazes singing show tunes in the car.png S1E6 Minivan drives toward Isolation Point.png S1E6 Star gasps.png S1E6 Isolation Point road sign.png S1E6 Star blasts the sign with magic.png S1E6 Magic beam hits the road sign.png S1E6 Road sign points in the opposite direction.png S1E6 Star jumps off the roof of the car.png S1E6 Star runs to Isolation Point alone.png S1E6 Gustav alone at Isolation Point.png S1E6 Star spies on Gustav from the trees.png S1E6 Gustav prepares the campfire.png S1E6 Star glares at Gustav from the shadows.png S1E6 Gustav takes out the axe.png S1E6 Star bloodshot eyes close-up.png S1E6 Star jumps out of the bushes.png S1E6 Gustav caught in the act.png S1E6 Gustav screaming.png S1E6 Gustav running away from Star.png S1E6 Star chases after Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav looks behind as he runs.png S1E6 Dagger Heart Blast.png S1E6 Glow Worm Blast.png S1E6 Gustav dodges blast of glow worms.png S1E6 Gustav running through the forest.png S1E6 Star still blasting Gustav with magic.png S1E6 Gustav runs across a rope bridge.png S1E6 Gustav makes it to the end of the bridge.png S1E6 Star on the other side of the bridge.png S1E6 Gustav cuts the bridge's ropes.png S1E6 The rope bridge collapses.png S1E6 Gustav confident of his getaway.png S1E6 Shadow towers over Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav looking up.png S1E6 Glitter Dragon Escalation.png S1E6 Gustav screams at the dragon.png S1E6 Glitter dragon chomps the earth.png S1E6 Gustav blown back by dragon explosion.png S1E6 Gustav surrounded by fragments of wood.png S1E6 Star corners Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav's teary confession.png S1E6 You admit you're planning to eat the Diazes.png S1E6 Gustav confused.png S1E6 No, I don't want to eat them!.png S1E6 But you said.png S1E6 Charlie Booth revealed.png S1E6 People of Bakersfieldville.png S1E6 City of Bakersfieldville.png S1E6 Gustav in a Bakersfieldville crowd.png S1E6 For a talented guy like me.png S1E6 Star demands an explanation.png S1E6 Gustav calling his meat guy.png S1E6 Gustav chopping firewood.png S1E6 Gustav watches the Diazes have fun.png S1E6 Gustav dreaming.png S1E6 Charlie Rises.png S1E6 Gustav's dream of being a chef.png S1E6 Gustav and the Diazes happy.png S1E6 Star asks about measuring the Diazes.png S1E6 Gustav doesn't have an explanation.png S1E6 The Diaz family arrives.png S1E6 Gustav, Star, and the Diazes together.png S1E6 Gustav and Star smiling.png S1E6 Star about to expose Gustav.png S1E6 Diaz family's blissful smiles.png S1E6 Star smiling softly.png S1E6 Gustav worried.png S1E6 He's made you even more meatballs!.png S1E6 Diaz family cheering.png S1E6 Diazes run toward the campfire.png S1E6 Gustav thanks Star.png S1E6 As a matter of fact, Charlie, there is.png S1E6 Star says goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Gustav leaving.png S1E6 Gustav blocking cars in the road.png S1E6 Diazes wave goodbye to Gustav.png S1E6 Or not! You never know!.png S1E6 Star and Marco surprised.png S1E6 Diaz family's next surprise party for Star.png S1E6 Star surprised all over again.png S1E6 Mr. Diaz offers Star cake.png S1E6 Star apologizes to Marco.png S1E6 You're my favorite.png S1E6 That guy is just so... real.png S1E6 Charlie Booth disguised as Francois.png S1E6 Francois with his former host family.png S1E6 Francois hugs his old host family.png S1E6 Francois looking around suspiciously.png Концепт-арт The Other Exchange Student Pose 1.jpg The Other Exchange Student Pose 2.jpg The Other Exchange Student background - Diaz house doorway.png The Other Exchange Student background - Star's bedroom door.png The Other Exchange Student background - Diaz house driveway.png The Other Exchange Student background - Star's bedroom window.png The Other Exchange Student background - Diaz house front door.png The Other Exchange Student background - Isolation Point.png The Other Exchange Student background - Isolation Point 2.png The Other Exchange Student background - Isolation Point 3.png The Other Exchange Student background - Isolation Point 4.png The Other Exchange Student background - Isolation Point 5.png The Other Exchange Student background - Isolation Point 6.png The Other Exchange Student background - Bakersfieldville.png The Other Exchange Student background - Street sunset.png The Other Exchange Student background - Amy's house.png Другое Toes evonfreeman.jpg|Официальный постер от Эвона Фримана Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона